A Malfoy's Love
by FlamePhoenix3
Summary: They no longer knew each other, didn’t talk much, and accepted life as it went. But a short conversation can reveal things never thought to be possible…


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

* * *

**A Malfoy's Love**

The trees sang a hymn of twilight, their branches swaying with a gentle breeze. The sun sank lower and lower until slanted golden rays struck the forest. It looked beautiful, but it wasn't quite apt for today. Two people – husband and wife – sat in a room, one looking out the window, and the other standing not far from the man.

Narcissa chanced a glance at Lucius. His eyes, surprisingly, held emotion in them. Sorrow. In a way, there was also a hollow look to them. But the coldness she had seen so many times in them had disappeared. She knew, though, that it would be the last time she would see emotion in his gray eyes. She loved him, but everyone had told her that a Malfoy was not capable of loving. She wished it _were_ possible.

"Do you ever wonder…" started Narcissa softly.

"What would have happened if I hadn't joined the Dark Lord?" finished Lucius, equally as softly.

"Yes," confirmed Narcissa.

"Yes, I wonder," replied Lucius.

"What do you think would have happened?" she questioned.

"Honestly…I don't know," he admitted.

There was a silence save the rustle of fabric as Narcissa moved closer to Lucius.

"Are you afraid?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper.

He did not answer.

"It's okay to be afraid…"

"I'm not. Death…I've expected it for too long to be afraid of it," he answered.

"What are you talking about, Lucius? Are you…are you expecting to…to _die_…soon?" demanded Narcissa, worry filling her blue eyes.

He did not answer again.

"You are, aren't you? You're expecting to die soon. Why?" asked Narcissa, resisting the impulse to embrace her husband.

"It's fate," he answered ambiguously.

"The Dark Lord? Or the Ministry?" she asked, not wanting to ask the question looming in her mind – _when?_

"Either."

"Surely, the Dark Lord wouldn't…"

"He would. He could. He just hasn't yet."

"You've done so much for him, Lucius," protested Narcissa.

"So?" He let out a small laugh. "He doesn't care, does he?"

She was at a loss for words. There was another long silence.

"When?" she whispered.

"Sometime in the next week," he replied unmovingly. She could see the sorrow…and regret, was it?…in his eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do. Everything has been building up. If not killed by one, I'll be killed by the other."

"Is there no way to escape it?" she tried desperately. She did not want to lose the man she loved. It may not have seemed so, but she loved Lucius Malfoy, whether or not he returned her love.

"Even if there is, I don't seek an escape," he replied evenly.

"Why, Lucius? Why?" she asked, confusion mixing in with her worry.

"This life is too complicated; I can't endure it for much longer." He stopped and let out another laugh similar to the one before. "Damn, I'll kill myself if I'm not relieved of this pressure and…immorality!"

"No, you wouldn't," said Narcissa firmly.

"Yes, I would," he replied, just as strongly.

"Lucius…please…try and live…survive…" pleaded Narcissa.

"I don't have a good enough reason to," he replied bitterly.

This was the longest conversation the two had ever had. The longest conversation that wasn't idle chatter, at least.

"For me?" she whispered, hoping that he loved her enough to try…

"For you?" he said dubiously. "Why?"

Narcissa turned away. "Never mind."

"No, why?"

She hesitated, and then said, "Lucius…I…I love you."

She couldn't see his face, but he didn't answer. A tear threatening to fall, she started out of the room.

"Narcissa, wait." His voice was soft and tender, a tone she wasn't used to hearing.

She stopped in her tracks. She heard footsteps behind her, then felt hands wrap around her waist.

"You may not know this, Narcissa, but…I love you too," said Lucius sincerely.

Her breath caught in her throat. She had wished…but hadn't thought Lucius particularly capable of love, yet he had just said…Narcissa opened her mouth to question if he meant it.

"I mean it," he said, as if reading her mind.

"I love you too," she whispered. "Don't leave me."

He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I'll die with you," she declared.

"You will do no such foolish thing," he replied immediately, "Draco needs you."

She had no answer yet again.

"Then, I'll never forget you," she whispered. She smiled. Lucius had been the most open he had ever been in his whole life – and would ever be – today for a short few minutes. She cherished every word and moment. She knew that after tonight, he would revert to his usual, cold self. He would once again become a Death Eater, at the beck and call of the Dark Lord. But for now, he was hers.

And now she knew, love _was_ possible in the Malfoy lineage.

* * *

A/N: This was written on the "spur of the moment." It's not that good, and I know Lucius is out of character…well, it makes sense to me…but then again, maybe not. Please review and tell me if it was good or bad:) 


End file.
